


Something's Not Right Here. No, No It's Perfect.

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bee and puppycat au, what did I do, where did I go wrong, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo I was doing SASO and I came across this prompt:</p><p>Present: a pet store bag with a red bow taped to the side<br/>To: Daichi<br/>From: Suga<br/>Note: it's not for the dog</p><p>And I was like alright, let's make this a bee and puppycat au where nothing sexual happens. Just stupid stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Not Right Here. No, No It's Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened I apologise in advance for the stupidity

“I mean it’s not for the dog. That much is true. I mean Puppycat is technically not a dog or a cat.” Suga explains a bit flustered his face somewhat flushed.

Daichi clutches his stomach and his laugh fills the small apartment when the hurried explanation ends.

“Oh Suga, I love you, but you’re a mess.”

Suga seems confused for a bit wondering if he’s laughing at him, but soon he starts laughing along with his husband. His laugh starts quieter but grows when he realises how ridiculous this whole exchange is. They both enjoy hearing the other’s laughter throughout the apartment, makes it feel more like home. They both clutch their sides and calm down gasping out air from the impromptu laughing session.

He wipes a few tears away from his eyes, “But I’m your mess aren’t I?”

“Right you are Suga. Anyways Suga why did you buy a spiked collar for Puppycat?”

“Well I thought it’d make him look more punk rock. You know how he goes on about showing his true punk rockness or something, well I thought to indulge him.”

The plastic bag and ribbon is strewn on the ground from where Daichi left it, in his haste to find out what it was.

“Well you want to give it to him?” Daichi expectantly gives him the collar.

“No you do it. I gave it to you to give it to him.” Suga pushes it back at him.

“Okay okay.” He chuckles a bit before calling out, “Puppycat, come in here please.”

A small knee height puppycat waddles in on his two stubby back legs. He’s already wearing a bomber jacket he bought for himself a week ago. The brown bomber jacket looks funny with the pale pink fur underneath it. He also wears aviator sunglasses with it too.

“Hey you’re lookin’ so punk rock today Puppycat.” Daichi shoots some finger guns his way, trying so hard to be cool, but Suga busts out laughing at the pathetic display.

“Well you try to act cool.” Daichi playfully hits Suga on the head.

Puppycat speaks, *vocaloid sounds*

“We’re not patronising you I swear. Anyways here.” Daichi squats down to hand Puppycat the collar who seems to look at it, but you can’t quite tell through the dark brown lenses of the aviator glasses. His right paw reaches out and takes the spiky collar seeming to contemplate what kind of tomfoolery this is.

*vocaloid sounds* Puppycat seems to have taken a liking to the collar since he puts it on somehow even though he doesn’t have opposable thumbs.

“Perfect.” The couple exclaims when Puppycat is done.

“You look so perfectly punk rock now.”

*vocaloid sounds*

“Yes it now reflects your inner soul.”


End file.
